Haven's Dream
by Kantsu-chan
Summary: inuyasha fast forwarded into the world of 23 century Chicago,IL. he is friends with my character Haven who is very myterious please read an review
1. Chapter 1

Haven's dream

Inu alternate universe fic

Disclaimer: only thing me owns is plot and the character Haven so no sue I'm just a 24 yr old wit nothing to do during summer holiday.

CHAPTER 1

Haven walked down the busy streets of Chicago, IL. He was puzzling his busy some mind over how much problems he's encountered over the past 16 yrs of his not so normal life. He wondered why inuyasha hasn't called him back yet because inu still had his HIM: dark light cd and he wanted it back bad. He would just have to kill him for when he got to inu's house that's where he was headed now. Stupid vampire was gonna pay for not returning his CD.

SSSSSTTTTTTTUUUUUUPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDD

Haven:

Give it back now Inuyasha

Inuyasha:

But I haven't memorized all the songs yet mi love.

Haven:

Stop calling me that u have a gf now what if Kagome was to walk in right now

Kagome:

What about me!

ELLLLLLL SSSSSTTTTTUUUUPPPPPIDDDDDOOOOO

AUTHORS NOTE : I KNOW SHORT BUT PROMISE TO RIGHT MORE AND CLIFFHANGER THEY RULE

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: it on first chapter

Inuyasha:

Ahhh Kagome what are u doing here

Kagome:

I came over for a visit

Inuyasha:

Oh

Haven:

Nice one

Inuyasha:

Hey be quiet mi love

Kagome;

Hey I thought I was your love

Inuyasha:

U are it's just something I call him that's all

Kagome:

Oh good then

Inuyasha:

(Sighs of relief)

Haven:

(Thinking to himself) nice save bonehead

Haven:

To inuyasha) now about mi CD…

Suddenly an explosion from next door occurs before Haven could finish his sentence.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Haven all heard screams and more explosions from next door they were starting to wonder what all the fuss was about so they ran to the scene to find out.

Inside they saw a girl laying lifeless on the ground and a tall man with raven colored hair lying next to her.

Kagome:

(thinking) the guy is kinda cute

Inuyasha:

(thinking) what the fuck happened here

Haven:

(thinking) I hope this isn't Digon's doings.

CCCCCLLLLLIIIIIFFFFFFHHHHHHAAAANNNNNNGGGGGEEEEERRRRRR

AUTHORS NOTE: short again sorry and another cliffhanger mwaaahhhaaa

Read and Review! Make them long this time please with a cherry on top.

Note: I am 24 never mind what stupid RikuLover101 said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Suddenly the tall raven colored hair man stirred.**

**Man:**

**Uh my head. **

**He turned his head to the dead girl.**

**Man:**

**Fuck. What happened to kikyo!**

**Inuyasha: **

**Who are you guys and what the fuck you did in here, **

**have extremely aggressive sex.**

**Man:**

**(in a serious tone) No, we were attacked all of a **

**sudden by a ghastly looking demon.**

**And my name is Naraku this is Kikyo or was at least **

**that damn thing bang her up so bad that she died in **

**the process. great. Now who is gonna pay me for the **

**strip tease.**

**INuyasha and the others now noticed that the guy **

**was but naked.**

**Kagome turned bight red at the sight of Naraku **

**large member.**

**Inuyasha suddenly noticed kagome's blush and **

**smacked Naraku ff side the head .**

**The 2 guys soon got into a destructive fight **

**destroying what was left of the severely damaged **

**apartment.**

**Everyone else just sighed and watched the 2 fight.**

**Meanwhile the other residents of the apartment had **

**gathered to see what allthe fuss was about. Women **

**were blushing because of Naraku's nakedness.And **

**there husbands were scowling under their **

**breaths.Haven sighed at all this.**

**Haven:**

**INuyasha what will I ever do with you.**

**PPPPPPOOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR**

**A/N:what you think so far**

**Read and leave long reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After everyone was settled lots of questions were asked including:

Haven:

You were naked again why?

Naraku:

Because we just had sex dimwit!

Oh btw he has clothes on now.

Inu:

YUCKY!

Haven:

Immature twerp and people wonder why I put up with you for that reason.

Inu:

Sorry haven I'm big baby.

(He said it in a baby tone)

Haven:

Yes you certainly are you idiot I still don't get why a girl like her (points to Kagome) would like you.

Kagome:

Because he makes me happy.

Haven:

Whispers to himself) why you chose him over me is still a mystery.

Naraku:

Can we focus more on why Kikyo is now dead and my apartment is in ruins.

Haven:

Its probably the work of Digon.

Naraku:

Why would Digon attack kikyo?

Haven:

Probably because she's a threat to him and his plan to take over the three worlds.

Exactly she is a powerful priestess that could have ruined all my great plans,the bitchy whore.

Kagome: who the fuck are you?

CCCCCCCCLLLLIIIIIFFFFHHHAAANNNNGGGGEEEERRRR

(A/N:ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER,GOD IM EVIL

I'LL CLUE YOU IN ON MORE ABOUT THE PLOT LATER

CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GUY IS? LET ME KNOW

PLEASE IF YOUR READING THIS PRETTY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GOD DAMMIT MOTHER FUCKERS ANFD NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU)


End file.
